ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Cyberverse
Transformers: Cyberverse is an upcoming animated series. Developed by Boulder Media Studio, the seasons are set by Chapters. The series is intended to focus more on characters & their mythology. However, not all the Transformers from the original series will appear, the Transformers have more modern vehicle modes & the Transformers that didn't transform into vehicles now become vehicles. Autobots The faction of the Transformers who believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. They definitely have skeletons in their closet & cover them up, which can cause moral dissonance amongst them that threaten to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality, as well as tarnish their public reputation. Ark Crew/Team Prime * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): the current, committed, inspirational & selfless leader of the Autobots who used to be Orion Pax & was chosen by the High Council & was made into a Prime. Despite being one of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom above any of his fellow Autobots or in fact any other life form. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark, but it fails to break him. However, after killing Nova, he secretly becomes obsessed of searching for the truth about his creators when he decides to leave Earth to look for them until he found Solus, who corrupt him by letting Unicron leech off Earth's resources directly to fix himself, but snapped out of it by the Autocons after a battle. He has a Mouthplate for battle as well as knight-themed armor like his Age of Extinction/The Last Knight counterpart & transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Kenworth W900 Semi-Truck. He wields a handheld energon Fusion axe like his War for Cybertron & Online counterparts, a handheld energon shield also like his Age of Extinction/The Last Knight counterpart with an ion cannon like his Generation 1 & Dark of the Moon counterparts, a handheld energon Sword of Judgement also like his Age of Extinction/The Last Knight counterpart & 2 wrist-mounted energon daggers like his The Last Knight counterpart. He later gains the Star Saber of Primus like his Prime counterpart. * Ultra Magnus (Roger Craig Smith): Autobot Second-in-Command who used to be Minimus Ambus & believes he’s nothing but a soldier. He’s perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot & will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. Despite his incredible fighting skills, courage & unmatched talent for improvisation on the battlefield, he’s most comfortable when carrying out orders & is naturally at ease if the Matrix should ever find itself placed upon him. His reluctance to change that will see to it that he expends all options before accepting the idea that he’s required to lead. He has a chin-stripe like his Prime counterpart as well as knight-themed armor & transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange M983 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck like his Animated counterpart. He wields a handheld energon sickle, 2 arm-mounted laser shotguns like his Prime counterpart, a handheld electro-blaster & 2 shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. He later gains the Forge of Solus Prime also like his Prime counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Steven Rogers a.k.a. Captain America. * Bumblebee (Adam MacArthur): Autobot Third-in-Command & Reconnaissance Officer who was one of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is one of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots when it comes to befriending other species. However, he desires to be recognized which forces him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. In secrecy, though, he's a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2017 Acura NSX Supercar. He wields martial arts as well as 2 shoulder-mounted rocket launchers like his live-action counterpart, a handheld triple pronged energon spear like his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart, a right arm-mounted Skullbuster shotgun like his Online counterpart, a handheld energon hammer like his The Last Knight counterpart & a left arm-mounted energon Laser Blade like his Online counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Macro Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. * Ironhide (Norman Reedus): a battle-hardened veteran & Optimus' bodyguard who speaks in a Southern accent & prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. Though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. He's more than a little trigger-happy where he's willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it could get the job done faster. Despite his advanced age & extra bulk, he’s an extremely agile & formidable opponent. He has a scar near one of his optics like his live-action counterpart & transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green 2018 Ford F-150 Raptor Pickup Truck. He wields 2 forearm-mounted plasma cannons like his Prime toy, a handheld energon crossbow, 2 shoulder-mounted particle chain-guns & a handheld energon mace. His voice pattern is based off Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead. * Ratchet (Hugh Laurie): Autobot Medic who’s praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. To any Autobots, he’s both their friend & medic. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He has a Walrus mustache like his live-action counterpart, wears a helmet like his Prime counterpart & transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Ford Type III Ambulance. He wields a right forearm-mounted energon Sapphire Scalpel buzzsaw with a laser scalpel like his Online counterpart, a handheld Toxic Syringe also like his Online counterpart, 2 arm-mounted energon blades like his Prime counterpart & a handheld energon dagger. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Gregory House from House M.D. * Jazz (Khary Payton): Optimus' cool & level-headed best friend before the War who, before the war, was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation & analysis, which gave him more freedom & a wider perspective on the world than Orion at the time. Though he decorates himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian before every battle, he became obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture & even adopting some popular human idioms into his vocabulary. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He has a jawline & a soul patch like his Animated counterpart & transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red Dodge Avenger Rally Car. He wields 2 handheld energon Static Shock tonfas like his Online counterpart, a right arm-mounted electro-whip used for fighting & for grappling like his Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterpart, a left arm-mounted Arc Blaster also like his Online counterpart & 2 shoulder-mounted sonic cannons. His voice pattern is based off Victor Stone a.k.a. Cyborg. * Prowl (Alan Tudyk): The Autobots' quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous strategist who Optimus keeps near at hand for his indispensable expertise. He really doesn't get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality sure doesn't help matters. His battle computer will glitch out at illogical situations or if he gets startled & he'll pass out. He has a battle mask & transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange 2018 Nissan 370Z Police Car. He wields a handheld acid rifle like his Generation 1 counterpart, a handheld electro-taser, shruikens like his Animated counterpart, a handheld energon nightstick & 2 shoulder-mounted rocket launchers also like his Generation 1 counterpart. * Bulkhead (Patrick Warburton): An Autobot who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus. He's a pragmatic bot & got no time for fancy-pants as he does care about a lot of industrial infrastructure on both Cybertron & Earth. He has a bushy beard, wears a metal construction helmet & transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Mercedes Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. He wields 2 arm-mounted energon mace/flail hybrids like his Animated & Prime counterparts, a handheld plasma shotgun, a handheld electro-staff, a handheld ion chain-gun & grenades. * Arcee (Krysten Ritter): An Autobot Ninja who’s kind & humble, but is also tough as nails all the time, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of destruction, not afraid to bend the rules every now & then like Ironhide & seemingly never, ever scared, though she did get startled by Dead End one time. She wears a metal leather jacket & a metal mini-skirt & transforms into a Blue/Dark Pink/White/Black 2017 Mazda MX-5 Miata Sports Car. She wields a handheld energon boomerang, 2 arm-mounted energon blades like her Prime counterpart, kunais & a handheld energon crossbow like her Legends counterpart. Her voice pattern is based off Jessica Jones. * Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): An idiosyncratic Autobot who’s a huge fan of Earth television, having gotten several Transformers from both sides hooked on certain TV shows & is constantly quoting TV shows, broadcast fragments from TV commercials & radio jingles. He has a Van Dyke beard like his Generation 1 & Animated counterparts & transforms into a Brown/Orange/Grey/Blue/Black/Purple/Yellow/Green/White Jamaica-Isuzu Giga CYZ 6x4 Refuse Truck. He wields a handheld energon tomahawk like his Generation 1 counterpart, a handheld energon crossbow, bolas & a handheld energon machete. * Sideswipe (Seth Green): A reckless yet effective Autobot Ninja who’ll do anything to defeat the Decepticons, even cheat, all in the name of possible victory & an indomitable prankster & loves to pull practical jokes on anyone & everyone he can find. Some of his rash actions often lead to injuring himself, but he takes them all in stride unless he thinks it’s bad or hurts, even if he’s overreacting. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Lamborghini Aventador J Sports Car. * Jetfire (Troy Baker): A former Decepticon who became the Autobot Air Commander who speaks in a mix between an Australian & British accent & the High Council accepted his turn after he saves one of the council members. His dedication to the Autobot cause is matched only by his devotion to scientific & technological advancement, this, he believes, is the only way in which victory over the Decepticons can be achieved. It's this overriding belief that tempers his bravado in battle, but nevertheless, he’s often one of the most eager Autobots to plunge into combat & his position as one of the fastest usually means he’s the first to do so. He hates being reminded about what he did as a Decepticon. He transforms into a Gunmetal Grey/White/Red/Black/Orange/Yellow/Green Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet Fighter Jet. * Cliffjumper (Andrew Kishino): A deeply devoted Autobot who’s Jazz’s brother figure & his eagerness & daring have no equal, but he does tend towards impulsiveness, especially when it comes to any kind of softly-softly approach. He prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: he'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple 2017 Honda Civic Hatchback Car. * Mirage (Matthew Mercer): Autobot Cloaker who speaks with an Italian accent, can be a little impatient, often questions the Autobots' violent means & not-so-secretly hopes them & the Decepticons can get along, which they eventually did & secretly befriended Blitzwing. He'd rather be racing in Monte Carlo than fighting 'cons on the battlefield & he sees that as a weakness that could be exploited. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Top Fuel Dragster. * Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): Autobot Engineer who speaks in a Brooklyn accent & was once described as a fellow who can make nuclear bombs out of scrap metal & rust buckets. When it comes to improvisation, he’s in a whole other league & that flair for thinking outside the box applies to his battlefield tactics too. He became renowned as a mad scientist for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. However, most of his inventions blow up his lab every other day & it's rare whenever he makes something that doesn't blow up, unless the plot demands it. He also blows himself up constantly & Ratchet to have to fix him constantly, which sometimes causes any nearby Autobots to blow up as well if they’re with him & have them rebuilt too. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Lancia New Stratos Sports Car. * Perceptor (Stephen Merchant): The Autobots’ extremely intelligent scientist who speaks in a mix between a British & Cockney accent & perpetually seeking to increase knowledge & his discoveries have repeatedly proven invaluable which made him a kind of a scientific jack-of-all-trades. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal 2017 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD Pickup Truck. His voice pattern is based off Wheatley from Portal 2. * Hound (Jeremy Shada): The brave, fearless & loyal Autobot Adventurer who loves going on adventures & saving the day. When the dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him, he uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides for him. He's vulnerable to thermal & electromagnetic interference & transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White 2017 Jeep Wrangler. His voice pattern is based off Finn Mertens from Adventure Time. * Crosshairs (Jason David Frank): The self-centered Autobot Tactician who speaks in an English accent & is a mouthful of snark with a mouthful of attitude. Despite these vices, he's a crack shot who hits the ground running & makes mincemeat out of Deceptions before they know what hit them & if the chips are really down, he'll come through in the end. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Tommy Oliver from the Power Rangers franchise. * Drift (Phil LaMarr): Autobot Samurai who once served Megatron after graduating from there & was one of the most feared warriors on Cybertron before he looked back at the horrors he committed & found the true meaning of honor. He later vowed to destroy his former allies, though he was forced to abandon it due to the Autobots & Decepticons starting to get along. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold 2017 Honda Accord Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Samurai Jack from Samurai Jack. * Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.): Autobot Racer who's the fastest Autobot around & has friendly banter with the other Autobots, though he also talks extremely fast which only Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Windblade, Blaster, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Lockdown, Slipstream, Octone, Unicron, Dead End & Vortex can understand what the hell he’s saying. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Subaru BRZ Race Car. * Windblade (Pamela Adlon): Autobot Swordswoman who puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She has a precognitive sense that lets her see into the immediate future. This allows her to react to oncoming attacks against her & to counter them accordingly. She can withstand intense physical trauma as she can fall from orbit & walk away. She got into Earth's culture, looking up music, usually fast-paced & intense music, to listen to or movies to watch on the go, street racing thanks to Knock Out & she even gained a taste for human food, especially Mac n Cheese. She has an answer or comeback for nearly everything & is quite skilled at word play that leaves her haters flustered & usually never apologizes for it giving her New Magnesium ovaries. Even her haters are impressed of her rapid healing, how she prefers performing self-surgery when she’s severely hurt if her rapid healing gets disabled by a blast she couldn’t foreshadow & her mastery of all fighting styles which impressed Lockdown, which is a term that the Transformers use for love interest or boyfriend/girlfriend. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver Chengdu J-20 Fighter Jet. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Rose Wilson a.k.a. Ravager from ''Teen Titans Go'', having long hair with a sharp bang to the right, 2 scars over her optics from when she was killed & stolen & taut muscles & wearing makeup based off Kabuki makeup, a metal eye-patch after she lost her left optic back on Caminus until Lockdown found it, gave to her as a Christmas present & she placed it back in, functional again with some help from Red Alert, a Hell’s Angels leather jacket with the words The Pit’s Angels & Caminus on the back, a midriff-baring sleeveless croptop, a track skirt with women’s track pants underneath & women's lug sole platform boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid hybrid underneath all of it, for underwater missions, practicing her moves in her room, secretly interfacing, which is a term Transformers use for sex, with Lockdown or playing video games or watching TV. * Rodimus (Jason Ritter): Bumblebee’s intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious & rational Brother-in-arms & the original turbo-revving young punk whose attention to detail has helped the Autobots out several times. However, he also has an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance which does leaves his fellow Autobots a jittery mess & tends to act first & ask questions later. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple 2018 Chevrolet Camaro Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Mason “Dipper” Pines from Gravity Falls. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Omega Sentinel who’ll stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds & although outwardly grim, he’s known by those with enough insight to relish the importance of his task. He knows that if he falls, it’s unlikely there’ll be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame & equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. He was once a Dark Guardian created by the Quintessons who later became a feverent patriot & a supporter of Cybertronian interventionist politics after getting reformed by A3, until he found the devastating potential hidden within the Transformers, gaining a permanent & fundamental change in his way of being & headed to Verns to become a guidance for them, where he’s appointed to the title of Supreme. He usually talks in 2 word sentences, but can talk normally to some, though not often & sometimes spends awhile in Stasis Lock when not in battle. He hasn’t changed that much from his youth, though he does want the Transformers to go down the right path, but he does have a fear of what happens if it works too well or gets out of hand. He transforms into the Ark, the Autobots' flagship. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons. They transform into Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. * Trailcutter (Catherine Taber): The alcoholic, bossy & condescending but cute, friendly & protective Autobot Commando & Defense Tactician from the Ethics Committee who's always ready with a joke or comment to lighten the mood when things get dark, but she knows when to take things seriously. Sadly, her joking is often a cover for her low self-esteem. It's not uncommon to see her burying her woes in a tall glass of her favorite drink #ThrowbackThursday, which is made of discarded/broken phones, Energon, toxic phone residue, sushi, golf balls, hard-boiled eggs & chocolate, that can push a Warworld into hyperspace. Her good humor & bravery are all of great use & she knows how to make the most out of her abilities, but convincing her of that is hard. Once she starts moping about her handicaps, nothing short of a strong push in the right direction will get her in gear. She transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Red Conquest Knight-XV Urban Assault Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lori Loud from the Loud House, having short hair & wearing eye-shadow, earrings, a leather jacket, a tanktop, cargo shorts & slip-on shoes with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions, interfacing with Swerve or when relaxing on the beach or in her room on her phone playing some mobile games or watching videos after an intense battle. * Brawn (Sean Astin): An Autobot who’s known as a master of combat. Regardless of his mental state & the difficulty of a challenge, he’ll handle any objective personally to demonstrate his superior strength. He loves rugged & hostile environments & is always up to test his mettle against a new challenge. He had also gone toe-to-toe with numerous Decepticons such as the Constructicons in contests of strength. His physical resilience is also high enough to resist artillery fire, but he has an innate weakness to electromagnetic-based attacks. However, he does learn not to be sexist after several female Autobots rescued him. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Brown Land Rover Discovery Series II/Jeep Cherokee XJ Hybrid SUV like his Online counterpart. * Warpath (John DiMaggio): The brash & boastful Autobot Artillery Specialist who uses onomatopoeic words in several of his sentences & has dementia which he got during one battle in the Great War. With help from Perceptor, he eventually realized that World War I was over a century ago & was cured of it. He’s also helpless if he gets upended, having to have someone turn him back over. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown Green Merkava Mk 1 Tank. His voice pattern is based off Marcus Fenix from the Gears of War franchise. * Powerglide (Ashleigh Ball): Autobot Daredevil & Acrobat who’s able to perform stunts other aerial Transformers would never dream of & if she has an audience, be they friendly or enemy, she’s guaranteed to put on the air show of their lives. However, this frivolity has saved her life countless times in combat. Like the flying aces of World War I, she resorts to dog-fighting maneuvers, using her flying skills to confuse & evade the enemy. This tactic works very well. She later befriended Red Alert & even Blast Off & gets into more trouble with Aerial Vehicons & Transformers Response Force drones than she can handle. She transforms into a Red/White/Silver/Green A-10 Thunderbolt II Bomber Jet like her Generation 1 counterpart as well as her Univers''e & live-action toys. Her voice pattern is based off Rainbow Dash from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having long spiky hair & wearing goggles on her head, gloves, a croptop with a sports shirt that ends at her navel underneath, cargo shorts with leggings underneath & women's running sneakers with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it which she only shows when doing underwater stunts & cooling off after an intense performance or battle. * Beachcomber (Ashley Johnson): Autobot Biologist, Geologist & Geomancer who once believed that life on Cybertron evolved from invertebrates. Of course there's no evidence of invertebrates existing on Cybertron, so no one knows if that theory is valid. She also once teamed up with Starscream to overthrow Optimus & Megatron to end the War quicker. She does like to capture the beauty of nature before the battles so she could remember what they look like when she & Hound get to terraform them in order to repair them; however she’s susceptible to mental stress. She fights when called upon despite having some anti-war feelings. She transforms into a Blue/White/Yellow/Black/Green 2017 RZR XP 1000 Three Quarter Dune Buggy. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Tara Markov a.k.a. Terra from Teen Titans & Teen Titans Go, having long hair & wearing a metal mining helmet with a light on it, goggles, a short-sleeved shirt that ends just above her navel with her insignia on it, mining gloves, a thick belt with a circular buckle which holds her handheld weapons, shorts & rock-climbing shoes with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she's exploring underwater mines or for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle, usually playing with her geokinesis. Her rock golem form that she uses, at times during battles when she fights Devastator, Menasor or Bruticus, resembles Terra’s Terrarizer form from the Teen Titans Go episode Operation Dude Rescue. * Red Alert (Andrea Libman): Autobot Security Director & Ratchet's daughter figure who, while shy & paranoid about everything & occasionally glitching at them, will forget about her paranoia & bring her a-game in battle or when someone, not caring if they be Autobot or Decepticon, is in need of emergency surgery, where, instead of using a EMP Generator like the other medics, she seduces her patients to distract them from their pain & kisses them with anesthetics inside her lips & even interface with her patients when she gets desperate, though she does have to get permission from their love interests before doing so, as she never had a patient die on her. She can cannibalize her own parts for emergency treatment of a patient; she carries within her redundant systems for such situations. She temporarily became even more paranoid due to an accident which resulted in some processor damage & was tricked by Starscream into helping him one time. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Dark Blue/Grey Lotus Evora First Response Ambulance. Her voice pattern is based off Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having her long hair all the way down to her waist & wearing eye-shadow, a doctor’s coat, a sleeveless sweater with an apron-like design, sleeves, a miniskirt & sneakers with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she’s seducing her patients during her operations, underwater missions or just when she chucks her clothes to relax after an intense battle * Seaspray (Jennifer Paz): Autobot Sea Warrior who got trapped in the Laurentian Abyss during the Great War when she arrived at Earth. Once freed, showing a vendetta against the Transformers for thinking she was killed during the Great War by Dreadwing, she attempted to use Earth's oceans to construct a tower to reach Cybertron, but Optimus could convince her to let them help her who, while reluctant, accepts Optimus’ offer, befriends Roadbuster & Snarl & secretly befriended Dead End & rejoin the Autobots. She uses a whistle to strike fear into her enemies & transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow Griffon-GRSE 8000 TD-Class Hovercraft with built-in wheels which allows her to travel on land. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe, having short hair & can conjure a pair of wings made out of water to travel through easier & allows her to fly & wearing a backless croptop resembling the top of a dresskini, a flowing skirt with leggings underneath & a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she goes swimming or engaging in underwater combat since she uses her skirt as a towel to dry herself off after relaxing in any body of water after an intense battle. * Blaster (Jessi Nowack): The loud, proud & in-your-face Autobots’ Communication Officer & Soundwave's worst enemy turn Conjunx Endura who can be found at the forefront of any situation in which she's involved, be it getting down & truly hopping to town, or kicking butt & taking names—both of which she does well & both of which have led her into conflict with authority at times. When Soundwave got trapped into Limbo, a dimension where an alien goo tried to eat him, after one battle, she began to receive transmissions from him, though no one believed her & thought she was going through grief. She then began to work long & hard to try to get him out of there, which she eventually does, but it also brought Megatronus out as well. She lost her voice to Megatron when she was captured in the battle of Tyger Pax during the Great War, having to communicating through her body language, sign language, facial expressions & a series of electronic sound effects where she met Steeljaw, Sundor, Ramhorn, Rewind & Eject not long after who acted as translators, but was eventually able to get it back after she fell into the Energon pool in the Omega Lock during one battle. She took a more serious mode as she was appointed as the Autobot City Commander, though she hasn’t changed that much. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Gray/Black 2017 Hummer H3 SUV/Boeing E-3 Sentry Airplane. Her voice pattern is based off DJ Pon-3 a.k.a. Vinyl Scratch from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having short spiky hair & Cybertronian tattoos on her waist & side & wearing a pair of purple-shaded specs, headphones, arm-warmers, bracelets, gloves, a DJ jacket with a T-Shirt & a metal tie underneath, a pleated miniskirt with leggings underneath & sneakers with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it which some of it does stick out of her clothing, for when deejaying on the beach, secretly interfacing with Soundwave & relaxing in her room, listening to her music after an intense battle. ** Steeljaw (Dee Bradley Baker): Blaster's Yellow/Black/Blue/White Lion-themed Mini-Con who’s the leader of her Mini-Cons & a tenacious tracker of unmatched skill, but is prone to rusting causing himself or Blaster to clean him regularly. ** Sundor (Cherami Leigh): Blaster's Orange/Yellow Peregrine Falcon-themed, athletic, friendly, romantic, resilient & intelligent Mini-Con Second-in-Command who’s named after a doctor also called Sunder, though she learned he was a cruel doctor with the ability to turn Transformers inside out. Her voice pattern is based off Minako Aino a.k.a. Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon. ** Ramhorn (Dee Bradley Baker): Blaster's Red/Yellow Rhinoceros-themed Mini-Con. If somebody messes with his stuff, he'll most likely smash the offender, then smash the tampered-with belongings, then smash everything nearby for good measure. ** Rewind (Jim Parsons): Blaster's Black/White/Yellow/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who possesses perfect recall of any & every fact he’s exposed to, making him a perfect spy for the Autobot cause. However, he likes to fill it with pointless trivia, & is hence slightly defunct when it comes to important matters. This ability is also prone to giving him crushing headaches, but not to worry; Blaster’s on hand with some dub-step to soothe him. His voice pattern is based off Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory. ** Eject (Jessica DiCicco): Blaster’s very athletic, competitive, strong, confident & even scheming Blue/White/Yellow Humanoid Mini-Con & Rewind’s partner & sister figure who loves rough play & fighting with other Transformers, which is how she befriended Slug & secretly befriended Bonecrusher & Brawl. She believes that sports could be the answer to replacing Cybertronian gladiator games or even the war itself, although she hasn't had much success in bringing other Autobots around to the concept. She enjoys playing every existing sport: football, kickboxing, wrestling, soccer, dirt biking, field hockey, roller derby, baseball, lucha libre, tennis, hockey, lifting weights, golf, basketball, lacrosse & bowling. She tends to turn everything into a sport. She’s also easily angered & sports clichés clutter her conversation such as a surprise attack is a fast break & a victory is a touchdown as well as home runs, "Gooooooooooooooooal!!" when in a happy mood such as victories & of course, "Are you ready for some football?!" Few Autobots, except Blaster & Rewind, understand what she says, but they like the enthusiasm with which she says it. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants. Octone's special drink for her is Bloody Wednesday, which is made of several sports drinks, chocolate & Energon. Her voice pattern is based off Lynn Loud Jr. from the Loud House & her robot mode resembles a 17-year-old version of Lynn, having a tomboyish haircut with a small ponytail in the back & wearing a sports jacket, a sports jersey with her insignia on it & sports shorts & cleats with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she practices water polo or swimming or relaxing after an intense battle by bouncing a ball against a wall. * Alpha Trion (George Takei): A truly ancient & powerful being & Optimus' uncle figure who dates from the days of Cybertron's birth as A3 & later changed his name to Alpha Trion. In his older years, he has found a comfortable role in serving as advisor to other Transformers & became Cybertron’s archivist & hired Smokescreen as his bodyguard until the Great War began. He was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel or Nova were made into Primes. He transforms into a Purple/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Spacecraft. * Nova Prime (Peter Dinklage): The former leader of the Autobots until Unicron corrupted him & his crew when they made planetfall on his surface to restock & made him into a power-hungry megalomaniac who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes, until Shockwave was able to free him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. However, he was killed by Hound & Megatronus after he defeated Optimus & Megatron. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Cybertronian Truck based off the one Optimus transformed into from the third season of Prime. His voice pattern is based off Tyron Lannister from Game of Thrones. Dinobots * Dinoking (Dee Bradley Baker): The combined form of the Dinobots who relies on animal instinct, though Optimus can command him. ** Grimlock (Gregg Berger): Leader of the Dinobots & the former leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave. Although he tends to be bossy, he has respect for Optimus Prime. Other than that, he'd rather just do his own thing. He also has the tendency to act sheepish when he thinks he did something wrong. He transforms into a Bronze/Silver/Green/Black/Yellow/Purple/Blue/Gold/Turquoise Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex like his Generation 1/2, Energon, Animated, Fall of Cybertron, live-action & Robots in Disguise (2015) ''counterparts/Head & Torso. ** Slug (Scott McNeil): Dinobot Second-in-Command & Tactician & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave. Don't bother trying to give him orders, unless they involve head-butting an opponent into next week & don't bother trying to make peace with him, because he wants a fight & he's going to start a fight which allowed him to befriend Eject & secretly befriend Bonecrusher & Brawl. He transforms into a Purple/Red/Silver/Yellow/Black Mechanical Triceratops like his ''Generation 1/2, live-action & Fall of Cybertron counterparts/Left Leg. ** Scorn (Linda Cardellini): Dinobot Demolitions Expert who's a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave & though mostly lazy, is shown to have good aim & some athletic skill. She's what happens when you combine a destructive war machine with a predator. She generally maintains a positive outlook, is almost always friendly & is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She transforms into a Crimson/Grey/Yellow/Black Mechanical Spinosaurus like her live-action counterpart/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Wendy Corduroy from ''Gravity Falls'', having long hair & wearing earrings, a metal toque hat, a plaid shirt with a tanktop underneath, skinny jeans & rain boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she has to go into the water to get materials, underwater missions, interfacing with Snarl or just relaxing after an intense battle while reading various magazines she collected from various stores that were damaged and/or destroyed during the battles she & the other Dinobots partake in. ** Swoop (Dante Basco): Dinobot Aerial Recon & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who transforms into a Grey/Yellow/Red/Black/Blue Mechanical Pteranodon like his ''Generation 1'', ''Energon'', ''Animated'' & ''Fall of Cybertron'' counterparts/Left Leg. ** Snarl (Peter Lurie): The clinically depressed Dinobot Weapons Specialist & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who fears he'll never see his beloved Cybertron, but ends up, but ends up befriending Roadbuster, Seaspray, Airazor & even Dead End to help him to cope with it. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Silver/Red/Orange/Blue Mechanical Stegosaurus like his ''Generation 1/2'', live-action & ''Fall of Cybertron'' counterparts/Right Arm. Aerialbots * Superion (Matthew "MatPat" Patrick): The combined form of the Aerialbots who’s a fierce & frightful fighting machine & aims to overcome the aspect of combination resulting in instability & insanity by achieving a more thorough melding of the minds, but rather, by shutting out all the different, conflicting personalities of his components who compose him, which he & Defensor & taught to Dinoking, Devastator, Menasor & Bruticus to stabilize themselves. ** Silverbolt (Patrick Sweitz): The acrophobic leader of the Aerialbots who constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. Optimus Prime named him leader in the hopes that worrying about them would give him something else to focus on besides his own phobia. He eventually overcomes his phobia & becomes the leader he was trying project beforehand. He transforms into a Silver/White/Black/Purple/Yellow/Blue/Red Lockheed C-5 Galaxy Cargo Airplane/Head & Torso. ** Quickslinger (Trina Nishimura): Aerialbot Second-in-Command who, while having a cynical view on the world, is a compassionate bot who’s willing to reach out to others in need & genuinely cares about others. She later befriended Windblade, Roadbuster, Seaspray & Snarl & secretly befriend Dead End. He transforms into a White AV-8 Harrier II Fighter Jet/Back. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan, having chin-length hair, toned muscles & a scar near one optic & wears a metal scarf, a jacket with her insignias on her shoulders, a shirt, a sash around her waist covering her hips, pants & knee-high leather boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. ** Air Raid (Liam O'Brien): Aerialbot Warrior who’s a rash & fearless young warrior who loves surprises, he has only one real goal in life: to have fun. Needless to say, his attitude puts him in a lot of danger, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. He transforms into a Black/Silver/White/Red/Green/Blue/Grey/Yellow F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet like his ''Generation 1/2'' counterpart/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Warren Worthington III a.k.a. Angel from Wolverine & the X-Men. ** Terradive (Chris Cox): The studious & thoughtful Aerialbot aerial warfare strategist & resident bookworm who’s fascinated by the history & science behind aerial warfare. The trick is, to get his nose out of the book & into the sky. Once there, the others look to him for guidance & group strategy, something he a little daunting as he just doesn't realize how smart he really is. Thankfully the rest of the Autobots do. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees & but he's prone to mid-air stalls, having Omega Supreme or someone else to catch him before he dies. He transforms into a Silver/Blue/Yellow/Red/Black/Purple/White F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jet/Right Leg. ** Firefly (Jeff Bennett): Aerialbot Fourth-in-Command, Reconnaissance Warrior & Scientist who relies on his speed & daredevil evasive tactics & combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation since he's too busy marveling at scenery. It's hard for his teammates to get too mad at someone so filled with wonder & innocence, but at the same time, it's also hard to fly next to someone who's never paying any attention to where he's going. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Brown F-18 Hornet Fighter Jet/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Johnny Bravo from ''Johnny Bravo.'' Protectobots * Defensor (Steve Blum): The combined form of the Protectobots who exists specifically to safeguard human life. In many ways, he feels about humans the way a parent would their children & would give his life away in an instant rather than let one human come to harm to the point that worries his fellow Autobots that he’ll be a little bit overbearing or too affectionate over the humans. He identifies with them the same way a sheep dog would with its flock or a puppy with its human owners. Sadly, his attempts at personal interaction & friendly exchanges with humans tend to fail as they either run away or call the Transformer Response Force. ** Heatwave (Steven Blum): The leader of the Protectobots who speaks in a Canadian accent. Whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, he's right in the thick of things & that's where he's happiest. While many Autobots get into trouble by not thinking in combat, he's a natural warrior who excels at fighting on instinct alone. His teammates find his endless energy inspiring, though a bit exhausting. He transforms into a Blue/Red/Black/Grey/Yellow Oshkosh Striker 8x8 Emergency Response Vehicle/Head & Torso. ** Blades (Pervesh Cheena): Protectobot Second-in-Command & Aerial Recon who’s a dirty, underhanded street brawler & would rather use his rotors to gut a Decepticon than to fly as he wants to feel his enemies' fuel spraying across his steel skin. He does his job & does it damn well, but if there's a way to get his hands dirty in the process, you can bet your ass he'll find it. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Orange/Cream/Blue Chicago Police Department Bell 206-L4 Helicopter/Right Arm. ** Streetsmart (D.C. Douglas): Protectobot Racer who help Prowl enforce the law as he fearlessly charges headfirst into dangerous situations to save humans in peril. If he gets to protect & serve, he’s happy. He’s also a stickler for wanting to enforce the extreme letter of the law & tends to fuss over any new concept that violates any law he’s familiar with, though at times his dry sense of humor & understanding emerges, which does get a laugh out of Prowl. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red Ford Taurus Police Stealth Interceptor Car/Left Arm. ** Groove (Kevin Michael Richardson): The chill Protectobot Muscle who likes to ride alone, but is willing to help the other Protectobots. He transforms into a White/Black Gage Ranger Cadillac Gage Ranger/Right Leg. ** Medix (Cristina Vee): The very intelligent, athletic, distant & cold Protectobot Medic whose main goal on the battlefield is to keep her critically wounded patients online & stable. Though she doesn't show it, she hates seeing any machine in pain, even a broken or malfunctioning can-opener or an overheated car. This laudable character trait makes her slightly reticent in battle, as she hesitates to inflict that kind of pain on others, but she knows that in the end if the Autobots don't win, the hurting will never stop for anyone & so she struggles on. Still, all the Autobots know she’ll work long & hard to do her best for them & that their well-being matters to her more than anything & those are quite comforting thoughts. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Yellow Renaun Ambulance/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Decepticons The most-feared beings in the galaxy who believe in order through fear, suppression of all liberties, state-owned property, censorship of media, ethnic cleansing of all organic species & a caste system. At least, on the outside. On the inside, one would find that they have a camaraderie rivaling the Autobots, showing that they, too, have feelings & at times grow weary of the war, but press on for what they see as a just cause. Nemesis Crew/Team Imperius * Megatron (Frank Welker): The leader of the Decepticons who quickly rose to power as champion of the pits of Kaon & assembled a group of followers. He later starts the Great War after a debacle with the Primes where he tapped into the frustration of those like him & enflamed their revolutionary leanings. His power & prestige defined his heroic glory, but his treachery still posed him a threat to all. In his own way, he’s as much an idealist as Optimus, but his zeal sprang from a committed belief that beings such as they were made to conquer & rule. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. Also, he would never betray his family, leave behind any of his comrades or forget to restore his former homeland by cyberforming Earth to use their materials to fix Cybertron. He transforms into a Light Grey/Black/Silver/Purple/Red/Tan/Blue/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Fighter Jet like his Cybertron, live-action, Animated & Prime counterparts/M1A2 Abrams Tank like his Devastation & Online counterparts. * Shockwave (Corey Burton): Decepticon Second-in-Command & Mad Scientist who spent 4,000,000 years on Cybertron, keeping Decepticon control, but was eventually forced to flee to Earth, where he, after getting frozen for several decades & thawed out by Megatron, continued his scientific duties. He was originally an outspoken, emotional & friendly bot. Then he was subjected to Shadowplay before the Great War began, where his emotions were forcefully removed, turning him into an emotionless husk. Making things even worse, he had his face & hands taken away & replaced with a blank mask & claws for no reason other than spite, which caused him to join Megatron. His actions are carried out with the cold, brutal clarity & perfection one would expect of a purely mechanical being—his way is not that of blood lust, like so many other Decepticons, but rather that of a scientist attempting to solve a problem, though often confounded by initiative, emotional thinking. He's an expert on Space Bridge technology & regards Megatron's passion for conquest with something approaching disdain, believing it only hinders achievement of his goals. He tries to find the logic in everything & while he’s usually stoic, he does care about Slipstream, showing to have some signs of his former self. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Grey/Black/Green/Orange Oshkosh Logistic Vehicle System Replacement Truck with an experimental cannon on it. * Starscream (Mark Hamill): The vain, arrogant, ruthless & self-serving Decepticon Third-in-Command who believes he was made to rule, not to serve as he'll stop at nothing to advance his own cause & bides his time to destroy Megatron & take his rightful place as the "true" leader of the Decepticons. He’s very good at what he does, but sometimes overrates himself. He once became a ghost after another one of his attempts got him killed, on Halloween where he scared several Transformers & some humans & tried to ruin Halloween, until he was rebuilt & resurrected by Shockwave after being scared back into his body by a tattered Dead End. He eventually stops with his backstabbing plans & starts warming up to Megatron. He transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black/Brown/Orange/Yellow Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet like his Cybertron & live-action counterparts * Soundwave (Frank Welker): Decepticon Fourth-in-Command & Communications Officer & a former gladiator who was already Megatron's loyal lieutenant when war broke out on Cybertron. When he was originally created, he suffered from sensory overload, not knowing where he came from or even what his name was until he met Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble & Ratbat & Ravage's advice helps him to control his mind-reading through focus. After that, he lives with them on the streets & they remain loyal to each other, even coming with him when he was employed by Cybertron’s Senate, the pits of Kaon where he met Megatron, Lugnut & Blackout when he joined the Decepticons. Often silent, but deadly, he would often take on mediating quarrels, but he isn’t without his sense of intellect. He was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions & creeping you out, managing to startle Rewind, which no Transformer could do. If anyone were to threaten his position, he could blackmail his perpetrator with the latter's database, since he could read minds, he learns about the secret relationships & friendships between the factions. Because of his greed, he’s often hated by some of the Decepticons. As long as knowledge is power, he’s always gets the last laugh. Despite his usual demeanor, he’s a loving & caring father figure to his Mini-Cons. He also does begin to warm up to some of the Decepticons & even some Autobots & even began developing a personality which allowed him to become Blaster's Conjunx Endura, ending up in a secret relationship himself. He invented a note that can rock a robot’s face off, which he showed to Blaster, which got him a kiss on the lips. He got trapped in Limbo after one battle & used his psychic abilities to amplify their bond while they’re on different dimensional planes until she could get him out of there, but he accidentally brought Megatronus with him. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Yellow/Silver/Purple/Black Cadillac SRX SUV/General Atomics Avenger Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. ** Laserbeak (Dee Bradley Baker): Soundwave’s Black/Red/Blue/Orange Andean Condor-based Mini-Con who's the leader of his Mini-Cons & is often used by Soundwave as a spy & interrogator. Soundwave seems to favor him the most, despite being a coward. ** Ravage (Grey Griffin): Soundwave’s Black/Silver/Purple/Red Panther-themed Mini-Con who’s skilled in various fighting styles & use of firearms. Short-tempered, bloodthirsty & easily startled, she’s a force to be reckoned with, however she’s very light sensitive & can be temporarily blinded. Her voice pattern is based off Kitty Katswell from ''T.U.F.F. Puppy.'' ** Rumble (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): Soundwave’s Blue/Black/Red/Yellow/Dark Grey Humanoid Mini-Con who likes cracking shells & breaking what’s inside. His voice pattern is based off Negan from the Walking Dead franchise. ** Frenzy (Steve Blum): Soundwave’s Silver/Black/Blue/Red/Brown Humanoid Mini-Con & Hacker & Rumble’s partner who sneaked into & hack into Air Force One one time though had more success than his live-action counterpart. His devotion to warfare makes him hard to deal with on a personal level. He transforms into a Data Disc. ** Ratbat (Olivia Olson): Soundwave’s Black/Purple/Pink/Yellow Vampire Bat-themed Mini-Con who’s actually over a thousand years old, when she met Soundwave & a trickster at heart, but can be sentimental as she once took a teddy bear from a toy store that was wrecked from one battle & name it Hambo & is very emotional, which will explain her occasional violent outbursts. Her voice pattern is based off Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time & her final robot mode resembles a fusion of her, Sam Manson from Danny Phantom & Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice, having a long ponytail with some hairs sticking out & a pair of fangs & wearing eye-shadow, a croptop with her insignia on it that ends at her navel, a revealing skirt with leggings underneath & platform boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. * Blackout (Clancy Brown): Decepticon Demolition Specialist & a battle-hardened gladiator from the pits of Kaon who joined Megatron in the Great War. He was also a guard at the Decagon plaza, when the War began. Few have survived an encounter with him & lived to tell the tale, but those who have survived have added his story to Decepticon lore, which tells of him singlehandedly obliterating vast numbers of Omega Sentinels back on Cybertron during the War. He transforms into a Gray/Black/Brown/Yellow/Burgundy/Purple/Light Blue Sikorsky CH-53K King Stallion Helicopter. * Barricade (Keith David): Decepticon Enforcer & Speed Demon who's one of the most wanted Decepticon criminals & is considered fractious even by Decepticon standards, yet is willing to give Megatron the benefit of the doubt & follow where he leads. He learned how to take care of himself while running with Cybertron's most vicious racing gangs before the Great War & that has got a bit of a mouth on him. Whether it's smashing through an Autobot roadblock or hunting down his latest quarry, he rarely lets an opportunity to taunt, criticize or demoralize someone go by, though he was outdone by Nightbird. It's been said that he likes to trick people into trusting him, just so he can see their reactions when they find out just how much of a bad idea it was, which why he picked the same type of vehicle of Prowl, though a different type of a police car. He often worked with powerful crime bosses as hired muscle on Earth. He transforms into a Black/Blue/Silver/White/Purple/Green/Yellow/Orange 2016 Ford Mustang Saleen S281 Police Car like his Last Knight counterpart. * Lugnut (Carrie Keranen): Megatron's extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering & iron-fisted bodyguard who was known as the Kaon Crusher in the pits of Kaon & has claims that her actions are "utterly pure". Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possesses a natural charisma & ability to lead others. In spite of her pride, she's pragmatic & determined, willing to cast aside pride & using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens her life. In spite of her behavior on the battlefield, she isn't heartless. While very harsh & not very willing to tolerate failures, she does care a great deal for Blitzwing. She transforms into a Purple/Jade/Khaki/Silver/Black Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules Bomber Airplane. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Satsuki Kiryūin from Kill La Kill, having long hair & wearing a sailor uniform based off the Kamui Junketsu with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath & thigh-high boots. * Blitzwing (Erica Mendez): Lugnut's fierce, stubborn, wild & sadistic, but self-conscious Triple Changer sister & partner who fears little & shows fierce determination, but later became somewhat calmer & more mature & a partial pacifist, which allowed her to secretly befriend Mirage & Red Alert. She often gets stuck in mid-transformation, causing others to kick or slam her to help her. She transforms into a Tan/Purple/Black/Beige/Red Freewing F-14 Tomcat Twin Electric Ducted Fan Jet/Leopard 2 Tank. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Ryūko Matoi from Kill La Kill, having mid-length hair with bangs & wearing a croptop with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff & a skirt held up by suspenders attached to a belt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle & sneakers. * Skyquake (Roger Craig Smith): A childhood friend of Lugnut who’s a guardian sent to protect Earth's energon stocks. He won’t only obey every order; he’ll follow them until Megatron says otherwise, regardless of the passage of time. He also possesses a rather short temper towards those who get in the way of Megatron's will. Otherwise, he's a polite guy when it comes down to it, even to his targets & foes which Prowl gives him credit for when he fought him. He transforms into a White/Green/Orange/Red/Brown/Blue F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet like his Prime counterpart. * Knock Out (Daran Norris): The Decepticons' team medic, a weight-loss surgeon & aerodynamic specialist who preoccupies with speed & racing, having joined street races & getting the Stunticons into them too as well as looking good while doing so. He's constantly looking for physical flaws & imperfections to work his magic on, mostly on other bots as he helps them stay fit & attractive to go with the training, though he’s shocked that Windblade is at peak physical condition, despite her huge appetite, which she says it must do with her high metabolism. He does tell her to only use her adrenaline syringes for emergencies, though. He does angry whenever his paint job is damaged in any way. He transforms into a Red/Black/Green/Orange/Tan/Silver/Dark Grey 2016 Custom Aston Martin Vanquish Car. * Dreadwing (Tony Todd): Skyquake’s twin brother & an expert in explosives, like Blackout. Like Skyquake, he's intensely loyal to Megatron. However, unlike his brother, he’s better at keeping his temper in check, most of the time, which is how he befriended Sunstorm, giving him the idea to help control his brother’s anger, since he could control it better. During situations of dwindling odds, he considers all possibilities within battle & is wary of the potential consequences of hasty decisions. He transforms into a Blue/Yellow/White/Silver/Red/Purple/Grey F-35 Lightning II Fighter Jet like his Prime counterpart. * Trypticon (Fred Tatasciore): A giant Black/Purple/Green Tyrannosaurus Rex-themed Decepticon who’s Omega Supreme's rival & the Decepticons’ answer to him & is in fact insecure wondering if the Decepticon cause was in fact the right one for him on the inside, though several Decepticons don’t actually know about this, because of how they’ll question why does he have this conflict. Maybe that’s why Slipstream manages to understand him & talks to him in the same manner as Optimus & Omega Supreme do by themselves, without her getting blasted in the face or eaten by him. He transforms into the Nemesis, the Decepticons' flagship. Additional Decepticons * Vehicons (various): Megatron's Foot Soldiers who transform into Purple/Green/Black Triumph Tiger 110 Motorcycles, Lamborghini Reventon Sports Cars, Follan Gnat Fighter Jets, RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters, Russian Main Battle Tank Prototypes, M1126 Stryker Infantry Assault Vehicles & Fast Attack Crafts. * Logos Prime (Khary Payton): a former Prime & Soundwave's long-lost father who possesses extraordinary power over space & time & used to be called Soundblaster before becoming Logos Prime. He did apologize to Soundwave for abandoning him all those years ago. He transforms into a Blue/Yellow/Black Cybertronian Stealth Bomber/Cybertronian Armored Truck based off what Soundwave became in Season 3 of Robots in Disguise (2015). His voice pattern is based off Grid from Injustice 2. * Flamewar (Nika Futterman): A wild & obnoxious, but caring & joyful Decepticon who, since her first concert on Cybertron before the War, developed an interest in rock music, that's the reason why she’s a big fanatic of rock bands & singers. She speaks in a mix between a British & Swedish accent. What she likes most is singing & playing musical instruments, especially an electric guitar, with which she has proved to be a very good guitarist who can be found practicing with or listening to rock music when not in battle. She transforms into a Black/Orange/Purple/Red 1996 Neoplan Skyliner Double Decker Bus. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Luna Loud from the ''Loud House'', having a pixie haircut & wearing paperclip earrings, a tattered t-shirt with her insignia on it & a plaid skirt, a rock-themed belt & high boots with sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when rocking at the beach or in her room after a battle. * Nemesis Prime (Doug Walker): Unicron's clone of Optimus who’s the antithesis of Optimus & is more aggressive than Prime. Everything Optimus stands for, he exists to tear down/take apart. Though programmed with some of Optimus' memories & skills, he lacked the experience necessary to process the data, & became dark & twisted. He was made to kill & replace Optimus so he could feed the Autobots to Unicron. However, he does question whether or not he’s a clone after encountering Optimus & learning what he had to say. He eventually has a change of spark & battles Optimus when he tries to let Unicron leech off Earth. He transforms into a Black/Dark Purple/Beige/Blue/Red/White Western Star 4700 Phantom Custom Semi-Truck. His voice pattern is based off the Nostalgia Critic's Optimus impression. * Sharpshot (Steve Blum): An extremely arrogant & sadistic, but cowardly Decepticon whenever things don't go his way. He really likes electrocuting things as he likes how his victims flinch & squirm when electrocuting them & seems to gain some sort of pleasure from it akin to a human taking dangerous street drugs that can prove to be fatal or an actor to thunderous applause. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/White/Blue/Lime Mechanical Stag Beetle like his Generation 1 & Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterparts. * Hardshell (David Kaye): One of Sharpshot's right-hand bots who loves to toy with his opponents & has developed a taste for human flesh, which is why Octane hired him to find any human corpses for her drinks & he’ll have some of the leftovers for free, though he did get Dead End hooked on them. He loves nothing more than entertaining himself by making his victims embarrass & debase themselves, before sending them to their deaths. He prefers strategy & weaponry over instinct & transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Orange Mechanical Hercules Beetle like his Prime counterpart. * Kickback (Liam O'Brien): Hardshell's partner who’s a manipulative blackmailer that several humans fall prey to his honeyed words, though not everyone falls for it. Not that he covets social interaction, it's purely to dig up your most embarrassing & exploitable secrets, so that he can make his new friend do his bidding. However, Soundwave was able to outdo him. The only thing he enjoys more than the recruiting process is destroying his reluctant double agents after they've exhausted their usefulness. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Red Mechanical Grasshopper like his Generation 1, Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark & Robots in Disguise (2015) counterparts. * Astrotrain (Jason Isaacs): Decepticon Transport & secretly Sky Lynx's Conjunx Endura who loves to sow confusion. Nothing pleases him more than confronting an Autobot in a dark corner & making him or her wonder if he or she's up against 1 Decepticon or 2. He craves having this power over others. He might be single-minded but when most of your time is spent transporting troops around, you have to take your jollies where you can. He wants more from life, but it's either fly the other Decepticons around, or get scrapped by them. Sky Lynx tells him to come to her when he needs a break from transporting Decepticons everywhere. He transforms into a Dark Grey/Purple/White/Blue/Green/Red/Orange/Yellow Boeing X-37 Space Shuttle/Tsubame 800 Bullet Train. * Quintus Prime (Tom Kane): One of the surviving Primes created by Primus to fight Unicron & the creator of the Quintessons who possesses a mind second to none. His idealism & perfectionist tendencies means that he frequently butts heads with the less imaginative members of the Thirteen. Something of a daydreamer, he believes that life, in all its forms, is the most important thing in the universe & that life should be encouraged to grow & thrive at all costs throughout the galaxy. Following the defeat of Unicron he fell in with Liege & Megatronus, whose actions soon led to the conflict known as the War of the Primes. When it was over, he was sent his creations to occupy Cybertron & create more Transformers, until they & Quintus were forced to leave & created their own planet, Quintessa before joining Unicron's cult. He & his creations then tried to invade Earth, but had a change of heart, destroyed his creations & befriended Perceptor, Hound, Beachcomber, Shockwave & Slipstream. He transforms into a Green/Beige/Yellow Cybertronian Spacecraft. * Slipstream (Tara Strong): A well-spoken & highly intelligent, but very awkward & timid scientist & Shockwave’s daughter figure who holds a great interest in knowledge & science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices & solve complex mathematical equations. She’s also very knowledgeable about Cybertron's history, specializes in sarcasm & stinging insults hidden behind a thin veneer of humor, though Windblade was able to outdo her, though she did apologize since she was impressed with her & often volunteers to be used as a test subject; especially if it’s her own experiments. She studies extensively & takes an organized, sometimes overly analytical approach to solving problems. However, she lacks self-confidence when it comes to fitting in with others & can be too neat & overly-organized for her own good when she gets distressed after an intense battle, having to be comforted by Shockwave, having token her in during the Great War when she came in for an interview. However, she eventually overcame her insecurities. She’s very sensitive about Shockwave's self-esteem & thus often launches into fits of rage when someone objects to or makes fun of him, going as far as to blast hapless generics, though she does know not to destroy all of them. She transforms into a Light Purple/Teal/Light Blue/Grey/Black/Red/Orange Boeing X-48 Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off Twilight Sparkle from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' & her robot mode resembles Sci-Twilight Sparkle from the ''Equestria Girls'' franchise, having long hair in the shape of a ponytail & wearing glasses, a metal bowtie, a lab coat, a leather vest with a dress shirt underneath, a mini-skirt, knee socks & sneakers with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath, for when she has to get specimens underwater, underwater missions, relaxing & practicing her magic after an intense battle after she became more confident or has to inject herself with some experimental liquids when experimenting on herself or anesthetic when in need of surgery into her chest or hips. * Bludgeon (Eric Bauza): Decepticon Swordsman who’s a Metallikato martial-artist, loyal to the Decepticon cause who locks on to his victim like a silent guided missile, & won't stop or deviate until he's claimed his scalp. Underneath the samurai trappings though, he's a pretty straightforward 'con: he loves giving people a good kicking, he's willing to fight dirty & he doesn't give a fig about your complaints of immorality. One thing he does care about: he really, really gets focused on rivals & proving he's the best of them. He transforms into a Green/Orange/Red/Black/Purple Type 90 Kyū-maru Tank like his live-action toy. * Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (Bryan Cranston): Megatron’s father figure who’s a former member of the Primes who was Solus Prime’s Conjunx Endura, but was prone to bursts of temper & aggression due to his pride & secret shame at being a necessary evil to balance out the light & the darkness within the Primes. He’s the only Prime who’s fascinated with the destruction of something to create something new. The other Primes, except Liege & Solus, often viewed him as an unpredictable & unstable presence. His private insecurities & hidden fears continue to fester & soon gave way to something darker. With Liege’s help, he turned on the other Primes, declared war & changed his name. Following the War of the Primes, he exiled himself from Cybertron after being manipulated by Liege into murdering Solus, but got sent to Limbo when the other Primes found him on Earth attacking some cavemen during the Ice Age, until he freed when Blaster rescued Soundwave. Once freed, he tried to use the Energon Harvester to turn the Sun into new Energon. He later helped the other Transformers stop Unicron. He transforms into a Black/Red/Silver/Purple/Teal/Orange Tupolev Tu-160 Bomber/PL-01 Concept Tank. His voice pattern is based off Walter White from Breaking Bad. * Overload (Dave Fennoy): a Shakespearean-mannered Decepticon saboteur & spy during the Great War whose efforts greatly damaged the Autobot installations by combining his natural strength & impenetrable armor plating with the quick wit & charisma befitting a lead player. His actions also resulted in Bumblebee getting a long-standing grudge, but was able to let it go eventually. He was rather an old friend of Tracks who he meets at a casting call before the War, but they were able to secretly rekindle their friendship. He’s now a filmmaker who films the Transformers’ battles for an upcoming movie he’s making, though he does have to deal with constant delays, rewrites, difficult to work with humans & Transformers when filming them & editing for the sake of the deceased to try not to offend anyone, but he does own the uncut versions for himself. He eventually was able to release his movie to positive reviews & box office success. He transforms into a Blue/Gray/Red/Green/Yellow/White/Brown 10 Ton Film Grip Truck. * Lockdown (Lance Henriksen): Decepticon Bounty Hunter who speaks in a British accent & holds himself above the Autobot/Decepticon war & sees both sides as squabbling children that he must reign in personally. Like any good bounty hunter, he's all business & does whatever it takes to haul his bounty in. It's only ever personal if someone else makes it so. He's an old enemy to Ratchet & Arcee who'd he hunted for a few times during the Great War & to Drift & Prowl, whose mentors he's slain. He doesn't really care what he has to do in order to fulfill his contract, eager to destroy entire planets if it's necessary. He's not afraid to tell his colleagues exactly what he thinks of them, for better or for ill. His respect for other species isn’t too great either, sometimes mumbling about his own clients & speaking to them sarcastically. He's also been known to loot weaponry from the foes he kills, so his armory is constantly changing. This, along his fighting styles, is what won Windblade’s spark over & she became his Conjunx Endura, until she found out that Unicron is his contractor, where, to get paid, he must feed all the Transformers to him when he comes to eat Earth & Cybertron. This leaves Windblade sparkbroken & she breaks up with him, causing him to fall into a depression to the point he was willing to join in some hi-jinks. He then helps the other Transformers stop Unicron with that he may not care about the War, but he's still going to help them, which allowed him to get back together with Windblade. He transforms into a Black/Green/Silver/Purple/Blue/Yellow/Red Equus 770 Muscle Car. * Liege Maximo (Tobin Bell): The Founder of the Decepticons & one of the traitorous members of the Primes. Scheming & treacherous, he was more dangerous with his words than with his darts, though Nightbird was able to outword him. Though he joined his brothers & sister in battling him, he later began his own schemes involving Megatronus since he was tempted by Unicron to betray them, though the other Primes just thought he was distracting him so they could defeat him. He then tried to fuse the Allspark with the Anti-Spark he found to take over the Transformers, but was killed by Megatron. He transforms into a Green/Red/Yellow Mikoyan MiG-35 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off John Kramer a.k.a. Jigsaw from the Saw franchise & Savitar from The Flash. * Octone (Cristina Pucelli): An air-headed, adorable, carefree & cute but dangerous Triple-Changer when the deal goes down, who was a singer before the Great War caused her to cancel her tour & doesn't pick up on some Transformers’ sarcasm, but manages to become friends with some Decepticons & even some Autobots. Despite her ditzy nature, she loves to make commercial aircraft abort landings & bursts out laughing when a plane crashes. She runs a delivery service for Cybertronian Energon supplements & a bar called Decepticon Island & can make beverages which are yummier & healthier than regular alcohol suitable for both organics & robotics, though she'll use anything as an ingredient to make her drinks, even if it means murder. Her favorite drink that she made for herself is Everything but the Kitchen Sink, which comes in many flavors. She transforms into a White/Purple/Black/Blue/Green/Dark Grey Boeing SUGAR Volt Airplane/Kenworth T800 Tanker Truck. * Unicron (John Noble): The Chaos Bringer who was the one who manipulated Liege & Megatronus into betraying the Primes & later the Decepticons after revealing his true goal, which to consume & annihilate all of creation, all possible realms of existence, until it’s nothing but an infinite void of nothingness, at the center of which he shall sleep forever more, his tasks complete. However, he encountered the Autocons & was killed by all of them as they tore him apart. He transforms into an Orange/White/Brown/Purple/Black/Lime Cybertronian Planet with a pair of mandibles like his Generation 1 counterpart. Constructicons * Devastator (Rob Dyke): The combined form of the Constructicons who’s named after the Devastator Winds, which is Cybertron’s equivalent of hurricanes & his sole purpose, is to crush all in his path. Mentally, on the other hand, he's very much less than the sum of his parts. Given the sheer power he brings to these rages, Megatron has no complaints. However, he did become more stable thanks to the Autobot combiners. ** Mixmaster (Jamieson Price): the leader of the Constructions & Material Fabricator, who can only be described as a deranged alchemist, creating material from raw ore, human remains, even hapless Autotroopers, having been the one responsible for giving Octone the idea to use anything to make her drinks, using acids & bonding agents to reduce & recombine almost anything inside his mixing drum & then output as a new raw material. He has spent his entire life learning all there is to know about construction & mastering the intricacies of chemical reactions, becoming an expert in poisons, corrosive substances & most especially explosives. The others think he's got a few loose microchips, but it's hard to argue with the results. He wears a metal builder helmet & transforms into a Green/Purple/Black/Silver/White/Orange/Tan Mack Metro-Liner Cement Truck/Head & Part of the Torso. ** Scrapper (Tom Kenny): The modest Constructicon Second-in-Command, Mixmaster’s brother figure, best friend & partner who just because he's modest doesn't mean he's sane & is a master of designing and building stealth monuments: buildings that blend seamlessly into the landscape, whether that landscape is on Cybertron or Earth. His favorite artistic liberty is using live Autobots as building materials & his favorite past time is digging mass graves for human bodies after a slaughter. He has an innate knack for grasping construction projects & upon seeing a set of blueprints can get right to work. He wears a metal builder helmet & transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow/Beige/Black/Grey Caterpillar 992G Wheel Loader like his live-action counterpart/Right Leg. ** Bonecrusher (Steve Blum): Constructicon Warrior whose idea of a beautiful landscape is a rubble-strewn wasteland & rare is the edifice he feels is better off left standing & like Sideswipe, uses his wheels to skate across highways & roads, destroying everything in sight. His fighting style is based off American Football & Roller Derby, which allowed him to plow through Autotroopers on roads, battle Autobots on freeways & to secretly befriend Eject & Slug & befriend Brawl. He was quite a skilled tactician during the Great War while others were still mapping out strategy & most importantly in Megatron's optics, a vicious warrior. He wears a metal builder helmet & transforms into a Green/Purple/Khaki/Black/Orange/White/Brown/Yellow/Navy Blue Komatsu D355A Bulldozer/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Logan a.k.a. Wolverine from Wolverine & the X-Men. ** Long Haul (Seth MacFarlane): Constructicon Demolition Specialist who would rather just be on the front lines fighting shoulder to shoulder with fellow warriors than moving supplies & building installations to make sure those warriors continue fighting. He keeps these secret desires to himself though, as he's smart enough to know Megatron isn’t likely to be sympathetic & has no patience for grunts who question their orders. There are times when he was allowed to fight in battles when the time comes. He can be goaded into fight in which he's overmatched & has to get the other Constructicons or other Decepticons to get him out of the hot water or thin ice he got himself into. He wears a metal builder helmet & transforms into a Green/Purple/Black/Yellow/Orange Caterpillar 740 Ejector Articulated Dump Truck/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Brian Griffin from Family Guy. ** Hightower (Chris Patton): Constructicon Third-in-Command & the snob of the Constructicon who considers himself an artist & his fellow Constructicons somewhat crude & dim-witted, as they don't have his exacting standards or attention to detail. He looks upon the rest of the Decepticons almost as peasants, beneath him to a degree, which allowed him to befriend Blast Off. Though full of himself, he’s a master craftsman, having truly earned his insufferable ego & his contribution to the war effort can't be understated. His high standards that he holds himself and others to means he takes extra care to ensure even the simplest of jobs is completed to the nth degree of perfection. He wears a metal builder helmet & transforms into a Green/Purple/Yellow/Black/Silver Liebherr LTM Mobile Crane Truck/Right Arm. ** Demolishor (Gary Anthony Williams): Constructicon Digger & Muscle who may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's smart enough to know when to fight openly & when to stick to the shadows. He was also the one warned the Transformers about the return of Megatronus. He’s driven by a manic urge to prove himself & sees the recycle value of every bit of scrap or junk he comes across & he'll move heaven & earth or dig anywhere to procure it. He wears a metal builder helmet & transforms into a Green/Purple/Red/White/Khaki/Yellow Caterpillar 324DL Hydraulic Excavator/Part of Torso. Stunticons * Menasor (Charlie Guzman/DashieXP): The combined form of the Stunticons who’s a clanking, crushing terror that destroys all in his path. Unfortunately the resentment of his components & has created a primal psychological rift & left him an unpredictable mass of conflicting, chaotic impulses. However, he did become more stable thanks to the Autobot combiners helping him, Superion in particular. ** Motorbreath (Travis Willingham): The merciless & tyrannical leader of the Stunticons who always claiming to be King of the Road & is itching for a good head-on collision, which is why he allows his Stunticons to compete in street racing as well as himself. He transforms into a Black/Purple/Silver/Blue Kenworth T700 Semi-Truck/Head & Torso. ** Drag Strip (Maurice LaMarche): Stunticon Second-in-Command who, whether it's fighting, racing, or flat out robbery, would deceive his opponent by any means to prevail. Every tiny online moment is driven by his desire to come out on top, whether it's racing, fighting or just trading insults, & the only thing he craves more than victory is to know he humbled or humiliated his rival in the process. Many find him to be a distasteful individual. Although his personality may be perceived as a defect, but to Megatron, this is the type of Decepticon he requires. Of course, other dishonest Transformers would seize the opportunity to demonstrate their superiority for trickery, only to cause him to go on a rampage. He was, however, prone to overheating when racing. He transforms into a Yellow/Purple/Red/Blue/Black/Grey 2016 Audi R18 Formula-1 race car/Right Arm. ** Break-Neck (Adam Baldwin): Stunticon Muscle & Knock Out's Conjunx Endura who has an acute case of paranoia & genuinely believes that things, both living & inanimate, are watching him. Needless to say, he & Red Alert would be energon drinking buddies if each wasn't likely to be convinced the other was trying to poison him/her & finds heavy traffic nerve-wracking. Sometimes, his circuits get so overloaded with worry that his engine stalls mid-drive. He did become a lot less paranoid, but still has occasional bouts of paranoia. He transforms into a White/Blue/Dark Grey/Maroon/Purple/Red/Pink Ural Typhoon 63099 Armored Truck like his Prim''e counterpart/Left Leg. ** Dead End (Jessica DiCicco; Zombified: Frank Welker): Stunticon Scout who views the Autobot-Decepticon war from a pessimistic perspective & suffers from clinical depression. She believes no matter how long the war lasted, all Transformers were doomed to die. She's interested in occultism, which allowed to know when Unicron is coming, poetry, the works of Gothic authors like Poe & Lovecraft & human horror films, whether seeing them in drive-ins, her room or movie theaters, which is why she sometimes quotes famous horror movies, but with her own twist. She hates it when the others question or tease her for her hobbies or when they see her polishing & primping herself. So as a semblance of retribution, she scares them or even kill them as revenge, though she sticks to just Vehicons when it comes to killing. Though typically rather gloomy, she’s shown to be happy on several occasions. She’s also shown to be rather compassionate & sometimes depart from the darkness to have fun with Ratbat, Octone & Vortex & even Windblade, Roadbuster, Seaspray & Snarl, who help her, take a break from the morbid & enjoy life. She usually acts gloomy to help cheer others up as they try to cheer her up. Like Windblade & Octone, she gained a taste for human food especially black pudding & even human flesh though she sticks to scavenging for unidentified body parts or fresh mutilated corpses that she finds where she cleans off the bones, though she also likes eating any candy, especially around Halloween. However, once she’s engaged in combat, she becomes a fierce & deadly adversary & would satiate her anarchic & somber soul by stopping at nothing to destroy the Autobots, since trying to save her own life can momentarily distract her from how ultimately brief & pointless it is; the hard trick is getting her motivated in the first place, since in the end we're all doomed. Sigh. She also has an uncanny ability to teleport, which often frightens other Transformers, especially Prowl, Red Alert & Starscream & can survive getting her head shot off, which deploys a head form like the Norris-thing from ''The Thing (1982) & Frenzy’s live-action counterpart & still be able to control her headless body like Dr. Carl Hill from Re-Animator. Octone's special drink for her is Nightmare Fuel, which is made of corpse parts, Energon, acid, blood & chocolate. Around Halloween, she was once used as a guinea pig by Shockwave & Knock Out for the test run of an experimental regeneration circuit, designed to automatically repair damage she sustained in combat. Unfortunately for her, the unit malfunctioned, which Starscream sabotaged as another way to overthrow Megatron, only to be killed by her & began eating away at the molecular cohesion of her body, driving her mad & leaving her a shambling half-'bot, wandering the nearby city like a zombie, mindlessly searching for spare parts to try & repair her crumbling frame, until she was captured & repaired, but not before she was used to scare Starscream back into his body. As a reward for unknowingly saving Halloween as well as foiling Starscream & getting her revenge for ruining her Halloween, she was given everyone's candy, a collection of horror movie DVDs & a drink pack of Nightmare Fuel as well as everyone decided to watch them with her. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Black/Grey/Blue/Orange/Green 2016 Audi R8 Sports Car like her live-action toy/Right Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Lucy Loud from the Loud House & her robot mode resembles a 17 year old version of Lucy, having long hair that sometimes covers her optics, which turn out to be purple when she does reveal them, because a dark energon shard was placed inside her when she was created & wearing a leather hoodie jacket, a plaited skirt, striped knee socks & Goth platform boots with a bandeau bikini/bra & panties underneath all of it for when she’s watching horror movies in her room or just relaxing after an intense battle. ** Wildrider (Mikey Kelly): Stunticon Warrior who has Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder that some of his Decepticon comrades suspect him of playing insane to enhance his street creed, but those who have come to know him realize he really is as crazy as they come & a very real danger to anything on the road with him & is prone to tire blowouts. He did become a lot less psychotic, acting with resolve. He transforms into a Silver/Red/White/Yellow/Neon Green/Blue 2016 Lamborghini Ankonian Concept Car/Left Arm. Combaticons * Bruticus (Nolan North): the combined form of the Combaticons & the first ever Combiner created by Shockwave. For all his strength and power, however, the monstrous gestalt has only the most rudimentary mind, capable of wanton destruction & little else. However, he did become more stable thanks to the Autobot combiners, Defensor in particular. ** Onslaught (Ron Perlman): the leader of the Combaticons who's an intelligent & talented strategist who uses careful tactics to take on his enemies. He doesn't enjoy getting his mitts dirty, but instead prefers the thrill of designing battle plans, strategies & tactics, and then watching his soldiers carry them out. While he typically crafts his strategies to exclude his direct involvement, he's no coward. When required, he’ll engage in battle with strength, cunning & earthquaking fury. This side of him led some Decepticons into thinking he has a secret blood lust stashed away in his circuits, but in reality, he's just pissed off that his plans didn't work out the way they were supposed to. He transforms into a Navy Blue/Green/White/Khaki/Yellow/Purple Oshkosh M1070 Transporter Truck with a TPz Fuchs Armored Personal Carrier as a payload/Head & Torso. ** Vortex (Teresa Gallagher): Combaticon Second-in-Command, Interrogator & Shape Shifter, Soundwave's daughter figure, the most out & out sadistic member of the Combaticons & Onslaught's crazy but very nice, friendly & caring girlfriend who was a cheerleader at the high school that her future teammates went to on Cybertron before the Great War. She uses her charm & body to manipulate anyone to get something she wants, which helped her get signed up to Shockwave’s combiner experiments where she met her future teammates, but her favorite method is to take them on Miss Vortex's Wild Ride by trapping Autobots in the huge wind funnels she creates. Once they’re in her clutches, she’ll execute a series of terrifying maneuvers that leaves her victims scared oilless, laughing like a maniac, until they tell her what she wants to know, though Wildrider actually loved the rush. After that, she usually drops them to the planet surface, shellshocked, to their deaths. She has represented independent signs of getting annoyed on occasion. She’s very self-conscious, running away at the first sign that someone believes her to be a monster. Even worse, she transforms into the said monster as she runs away, fulfilling their expectations, which happened once because of Starscream. However, she has a strong sense of integrity & has become more open & enthusiastic after coming to terms with herself. She once transformed into Megatron when he got seriously injured in order to stop Starscream from taking over the Decepticons, which caused her to learn more about Megatron & what it’s like to be a leader. Like Windblade, Octone & Dead End she gained a taste for human food, particularly cheeseburgers, French fries & chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. She transforms into a Silver/Purple/Blue/Ocher/Red/Brown AH-64 Apache Helicopter/Left Arm, but can also transform into mechanical versions of various animals & monsters since she played a lot of video games & saw a lot of monster movies with Dead End as well as any Transformer, being able to mimic their voice patterns & mannerisms, though she did have to learn how they act. Her voice pattern is based off Penny Fitzgerald from ''The Amazing World of Gumball & her robot mode resembles a humanized teenage version of how Penny looks after ''The Amazing' 'World of Gumball ''episode ''The Shell, having long hair with bangs & tied into a ponytail in the back & wearing a metal baseball cap, a leather jacket, a sports jersey with a backless tanktop underneath, a short mini-skirt with yoga pants underneath & stiletto high heels with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties underneath for when she’s using her sexuality to get information from those she interrogates or to just distract her opponents in battle to sucker punch or sneak attack them especially when cornered or pinned down, which surprisingly works on both genders, even Red Alert, interfacing with Onslaught or watching TV or playing video games in her room after an intense battle. ** Swindle (Fred Willard): Combaticon Scout & Salesman who, in comparison to his comrades, isn’t a devoted militant. Rather, he prefers to never miss an opportunity for networking, cutting deals & making profit, even if it means dealing with the Autobots so long as he’s confident enough to take action. He's an expert on all manner of weaponry & their market prices & he prides himself on being able to sell anything to pretty much anybody. All he needs is a smile. If it's anything he desired the most, it would be Megatron's right hand firearm. However, the key question is whether he can deal for Megatron's bazooka for a toaster without batting an eye. He's a one-robot black market who'd rather make deals than war. He once tried to enter Thunderhoof’s mob family & tried get money off Lockdown’s bounties, but both didn't end well for him. He’s also prone to overturning on sharp turns. He has a chest compartment which is capable of storing many, many things thanks to a Transwarped link to his own personal storage dimension within it, where he stores items he finds at any time, including battles, which he later uses when doing bets or biddings with humans or other Transformers. He transforms into a Yellow/Purple/Brown/Red/Black/Dark TARDEC Ultra-Light Vehicle/Right Leg. ** Brawl (Stefan Ashton Frank): The Combaticons’ Weapons Specialist whose hot-headed demeanor causes him to easily lose his temper. Regardless of faction, he would relentlessly attack anyone who gets in his way, which is why Slug & Bonecrusher are his only friends outside of his comrades. If he's on the battlefield & you can't hear him coming, it's time to check your ears, because chances are you've gone deaf. No matter if he's talking or yelling, moving, clanking or rattling, or fighting or blasting you're sure to hear him doing it, as is anyone else in the county. Despite this & his wild & militaristic disposition, he’s still an exemplary soldier when it comes to combat in the Great War. No one, except Optimus, Windblade, Eject, Slug, Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, Bonecrusher, Dead End & his comrades, know that his brash shouting is done to keep himself sane, because if he kept himself quiet, he'll feel like nothing but a lowly coward. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Khaki/Black/Purple/Blue/Yellow/Orange M1A1 Abrams Tank like his live-action & Online counterparts/Left Leg. ** Blast Off (Keith Silverstein): Combaticon Air Warrior who loves to brag about how he can fly in space, completely oblivious to the fact that every Transformer with aircraft vehicle forms are capable of doing so as well, which, while it does annoying a lot of Transformers, allowed him to befriend Hightower & secretly befriend Prowl & Powerglide. Everything is remote to him, where he leaves his victims in space & runs away in order to try not to feel bad for doing it, though he eventually does feel bad. He transforms into a Brown/Black/Purple/White/Blue/Yellow Dassault Rafale Fighter Jet/Right Arm. Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:TV Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Tragedy Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas